Fifty Shades of Steele
by Savannagavan
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? Shy, but super hot Christian Grey fills in for friend Ethan to interview CEO Anastasia Steele.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fifty shades of grey of any of the characters.

I haven't seen a fanfic like this so i thought id try it.. let me know if you like it:)

I know this chapter is a lot like the book, but I promise that the entire story is not going to be like it.

I scowl at myself in the mirror as I run gel through my hair to tame it. Damn my hair- always looking just fucked, and damn my brother for having the flu and subjecting me to this ordeal. I need to be studying for my final exams next week, yet here I am trying to gel my hair into submission. I use a little more gel in attempt to bring it under control. I roll my eyes in exasperation and gaze at the tall, cooper-haired man with weirdly colored grey eyes and give up.

Ethan Kavanaugh, my best friend and roommate, has chosen today of all days to get sick. Therefore, he cannot attend the interview he'd arranged to do, with someone mega CEO I've never heard of, for the student newspaper. Being the friend I am , I volunteered. Im supposed to be working today, but instead I will be drive a hundred and sixty-five miles to Seattle, to meet the enigmatic CEO of Steel Enterprises Holdings Inc. As an exceptional entrepreneur and major benefactor to the university, her time is extraordinarily precious- much more precious than mine- but she has granted Ethan an interview. A real coup, he tells me. Damn him and his extra-curricular activities.

Ethan is wrapped up in a blanket on the living room couch. "Christian, Im sorry. It took me forever to get this interview, and I only got it because Kate is friends with Ms. Steele. It will take months to reschedule, and well both be graduated by then. As the editor, I can't blow this off. Please," Ethan begs me in a rasping voice. How does he do it? He always manages to convince me. His big green eyes glassy and red-rimmed, and strawberry blonde hair messy from tossing and turning in his sleep. I ignore my pang of unwelcome sympathy.

"I will obviously go, Ethan. Go back to bed. Need anything before I leave?" "Just some Nyquil please. Heres the questions and mini-disc recorder."

I take the recorder and the questions, and look them over. "I know nothing about her," I murmur, trying to surpress my rising panic. "The questions will help you. Go. Its a long drive to Seattle and I wouldn't want you to be late."

Gathering my stuff, I nod at him and head to my car. i cannot believe I let Ethan talk my into this. But then again he can talk anyone into anything. He'll make a great journalist. He's very persuasive, argumentative and articulate- and my very close friend.

The ride to Seattle was smooth and quick with no traffic, much to my surprise. I arrive at the huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass and steel, with Steele House written discreetly over the front doors. I have fifteen minutes to spare, and I am relieved that I was not late. I walk into the enormous glass, steel and white sandstone lobby and make my way over to a huge solid sandstone desk, where the receptionist is.

"Hello, Im here to see Ms. Steele. Christian Grey for Ethan Kavanaugh." "Excuse me one moment " the tall, very attractive blonde says , while eyeing my up and down as I stand self consciously before her. Ive never had a problem with my looks, but, Im quite shy when it comes to women.

" is expected. Please sign here, . You'll want the last elevator and the right, press for the twentieth floor." She smirks and winks at me, obviously sensing my shyness, as i sign in.

I grow quite nervous as I make my way up in the elevator. As I step out, Im greeted by another very attractive, but this time brunette receptionist. "Mr. Grey, could you wait here please?" She points to a seating area and I make my way over and sit in the very comfortable white leather chair. Behind the seating area is a glass-walled meeting room, white ceiling the floor glass windows that show the view of Seattle. Im momentarily distracted by the view.

Im broken out of my trance by the voice of the brunette receptionist. "Ms. Steele will see you now, Mr. Grey. You don't need to knock- just go in" she says kindly.

I gather my things, looking over the questions briefly once more and walk over to the partially open door.

A/N: Wondering how there gunna meet? You'll see in the next chapter ;) I know its a lot like the book but i was really unsure of how to start this! I have a lot of really interesting ideas for this story and hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I took a few days to update! Im going to try and update at least once a week maybe more! Please leave reviews on what I can improve or if you have any ideas you wanna give me! enjoy xo:)**

 **All rights go to E.L James!**

I saw petite brunette women sitting at a large all glass desk typing furiously. I look around the room, its white and clinical, a few pieces of modern art here and there. A college degree hangs on the wall with the name Anastasia Steele printed on it. The windows are floor to ceiling like in the meeting room just outside the door. The view of Seattle is the best I've ever seen. I walk closer to the window and it truly is a breathtaking sight.

"Are you going to have a seat and begin or just stare out the window for the interview?" she snaps at me. Although her voice has an attitude to it, there is something calming about it to me. I shake the thought of her soothing voice out of me. I look in her direction with my head slightly down so i don't make eye contact as i make my way to the white leather chair at the front of her desk. I set up the mini-disk recorder Ethan gave me dropping it several time like the klutz I am. I start to panic a little feeling like I am wasting her time.

"Sorry about that Ms. Steele. I'm ready to begin if you are?" i say as I look up at her. I am completely mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of me. Her beautiful pale skin and bright blue eyes have me in a trance. Her long brown shoulder length brown hair looks so soft. At first when I look at her she has a stiff face and furrowed brows, which softens slowly as we look at each other. The looks of this women are more breathtaking than that of the view of her office. I reach out to shake her hand which surprises me because I am very shy. As she takes my hand and shakes it i feel a jolt of electricity. She gasps a little and I know she feels it too. After holding each others hand in the handshake for a second too long, she takes it away and clears her throat as if to compose herself.

"I am Anastasia Steele. You are Mr. Christian Grey correct?" I shyly nod at her. "Please, just call me Christian." She completely ignores that. " I am ready to begin ." I realize I'm staring at her for too long because she has a puzzled look on her face and fixes her hair a bit probably thinking its messed up. I am so nervous. Hoping that I don't stutter i begin.

" To what do you owe your success?" I ask in my sharpest voice possible, while squaring my shoulders and sitting up more to seem a little bit intimidating. The small smirk on her lips lets me know she sees what I am doing. She sits up straighter than she already was.

"Business is all about the people , and I am very good at judging people. I know how they tick and what makes them flourish and what inspires them and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team and reward them well." She continues on and I am truly mesmerized by how she talks with so much grace and charisma.

After asking her a few more simple questions avoiding most of the personal ones. Damn Ethan and his nosiness. I spot a question the sparks my curiosity. "Are you pleased that you will be giving out the diplomas at the WSU graduation in two weeks?" I ask. I had no idea that she would be handing them out. "Yes i am very pleased. I love contributing to WSU. They have a wonderful program. Happiness surges through me at the thought of seeing her again. I continue on with a few more questions.

"You've learned a bit about me I believe its only fair I ask you a few questions correct?" I am about to reply just as what Im guessing is her assistant comes in and alerts her of her next meeting. "Cancel my next few meetings. We are not finished here." "oh no I can go! I don't want to keep you, you must be very busy!" I saw, feeling a little disappointed. I get hoping she tells me to stay.

"My next meeting is one that is very important but, I am not finished with this conversation," I start getting hopeful "How about we meet for coffee sometime. Theres one just a block away which is perfect with your busy schedule." My inner self is on his knees begging her to say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. I repeat the mantra several times in my head.

"Sure that seems lovely. Ill give you my special business card with my personal number on it. Megan will you go get one for me please?" she asks her assistant. Im over ecstatic that i will get to see her again. Its even better that i don't have to wait two weeks to see her at graduation! I even get her personal phone number! Ive never been so happy. Her assistant comes back and hands me the card. "Come, . Ill walk you to the elevator. We start on to the elevator. I turn around while pressing the button with as much grace as I can.

"Thank you for the interview." I saw with a shy smile. She smiles and nods at me as the elevator opens. I walk in and turn to face her. I drink in her beautiful once more. "Christian." she nods once more "Anastasia." i reply and the elevator shuts. I walk into the cool Seattle air and take a deep breath. Now i must wait to call her. I cannot wait to see her again.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter! will try to make them longer! Im thinking of doing the next chapter in Anas POV. Let me know if I should! The first few chapters are kind of fillers so bare with me. Please let me know you think. Xo sav**


End file.
